


If Only

by Ngoc12thefangirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Day 7: Caf & Tea, F/M, Fluff, GingerFlowerWeek2020, GingerRoseWeek2020, Pregnancy, canonverse, hux lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/pseuds/Ngoc12thefangirl
Summary: For the last several months, Hux refused to let her do any heavy lifting, instead he and Rose swapped roles: he would personally handle the repairs while she took charge of the administration. Although they shared work, he wanted her to take it easy for a while, lest her condition got worse. Rose argued that ‘condition’ was a very interesting way of describing her pregnancy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> GingerRoseWeek 2020 - Day 7: Caf & Tea
> 
> Thank you so much to ElfMaidenOfLIght for beta-ing!
> 
> I would not have been able to post this fic without your edits!

“I’m glad I listened to you.” Hux’s voice, calm and collected, broke through the cacophony of buzzing and clanking in the hanger garage. 

Rose looked up from her holo-blueprints. Hux held a cup of tarine tea in his signature black mug as he walked past the X-8 bifocal engine of a 22-DB X-fighter, eying it scrutinizingly, dressed in his garage scrubs. He called it scrubs, but it still looked neater and cleaner than Rose’s own garments. 

For the last several months, he refused to let her do any heavy lifting, instead he and Rose swapped roles: he would personally handle the repairs while she took charge of the administration. Although they shared work, he wanted her to take it easy for a while, lest her condition got worse. Rose argued that ‘condition’ was a very interesting way of describing her pregnancy. 

“About the flux capacitors? Or the overheating? We needed that extra capsule of coolant.” 

He came over to where she was sitting and perched next to her. Usually, he would bring her a cup of caf whenever he had his tea, but the doctor had informed her that she would have to give up caf during the pregnancy. So, Hux made sure they were always abundant in natural fruit juice, sometimes too sour for Rose’s taste, and he immediately installed a water basin next to her work station so she could stay hydrated all day as he worked. 

“Both. But I was talking about you telling me to leave the First Order,” he clarified. 

Rose remembered. Before they had learnt of each other’s identities, they had already crafted something of a friendship with each other. When Poe, Finn, and the Wookie were captured by the First Order, Hux had transmitted a message to Rose halfway across the galaxy, that he was the spy and that he would rescue her comrades. She had insisted that he leave with them; it would be his only chance. He had been adamant about staying as part of the First Order for as long as possible; it was his duty to see Kylo Ren fall. 

But Rose, in tears, had begged him to reconsider, to leave with them. She wanted to see him. The five seconds before she got his transmission had sent her heart in a panic, she had prayed that he would listen to her. 

‘AWOL.’ he sent back. 

Now here he was, living his life as an ex-First Order Resistance spy. 

“I cannot believe you wanted to stay. As soon as Chewie and the others came, your cover was as good as blown,” she snapped at him, feeling angry at recalling how stubborn he had been at her begging. 

“I admit, I was a bit arrogant in my thinking-”

“A bit?” She exclaimed incredulously. 

“You are my greatest criticizer, my dear.” He kissed her cheek before continuing, “I was arrogant in my thinking. I surely would have been killed by a blaster to the chest-”

“Oh please, don’t talk about death with me! Not now!” 

She still had nightmares. What if he had not listened to her? If her words did not reach him through his stubbornness and he had stayed… what would have happened? Especially with his child - a daughter - on her way in some weeks, Rose was always worried that something might go wrong with the pregnancy or something bad would claim Hux. 

“If you would kindly stop interrupting me, the point is not about my hypothetical death.” He set his cup of tarine tea down and turned to her on the workbench, “The point I was trying to make that had I not listened to you then, I would not have been able to meet you in person.”

His words made her smile and her heart flutter. She would never have thought that he was such a romantic. But instead of replying to him with equal sweetness, she had to bite back, “And I had to meet the First Order spy who claimed that bitter tarine tea was superior to all caf that existed in the galaxy. I had to find him and make him drink his words!”

He brought his hand to his chest in mock indignity, “I still stand by my tarine tea. But there is another reason, equally great in magnitude but in a different way, for why I am glad that I had listened to you then.” 

He pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her full form. There were times she felt too big, too bulbous; but he assured her that the knowledge that she was a mother and carrying his child made her a goddess in his eyes. 

It turned him on immensely to see that he put a baby in her, that nobody could ever have doubts as to what kind of relationship they had. He told her often that whenever he saw people’s eyes drawn down to the baby in her belly, he felt like they were seeing the claim he had on her, that she was his woman and his alone. Rose would remind him, with a playful swat to the arm and a kiss to where she could reach on his upper arm, that the baby was a reminder of their love to each other. 

“Oh? Another reason, huh? Let’s hear it then,” she dared. 

His face was close to hers, lips just a breath away from hers. He rubbed the top of her baby bump, gently like it was the most precious thing in the world and would disappear if he was too rough with her. He kissed her chastely, and pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. 

“I would not have been able to meet this little one in person, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Please leave a comment/feedback if you can!
> 
> Stay safe in these times!


End file.
